


Shifting Allegiances [Fanart]

by mcgaynnon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgaynnon/pseuds/mcgaynnon
Summary: Fan art pieces for the fanfic 'Shifting Allegiances'





	Shifting Allegiances [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the two pieces i did for this amazing fanfic, a pretty simple cover page (because i just couldn'tresist drawing all the characters) and another one illustrating one of my fav moments of the story!

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it, and i loved being a part of this big bang project!  
> And a big thanks to Mary for writing this amazing story and providing the inspiration for this pieces
> 
> also if you wanna see more of my art you can find me on twitter and tumblr! @mcgaynnon


End file.
